The Real Enemy (The Truth Will Be Revealed)
by aprilliaais
Summary: Kejadian 1 tahun paska Apocalypse. Havoc masih hidup. Tambahan karakter.
1. New Members

Ini berlatar belakang kejadian 1 tahun setelah Apocalypse. Mystique, Hank dan Charles mencoba merekrut beberapa mutant muda. Sedangkan Cyclops, Jean Grey, Storm, Quicksilver, Nightcrawler, Jubilee dan Psylocke masih menjadi murid utama mereka.

Nyari nama nama mutan yg ada di komik XMEN dan ketemulah beberapa nama. Walaupun beda ability(Beberapa dari karakter ada yg gue tambah tambahin kekuatannya). Tapi seenggaknya nama mereka ada di komik asli XMEN. Gak percaya? Googling aja.

Setelah Jean dan Magneto membangun ulang sekolah. Mereka menemukan Havoc yang ternyata masih hidup namun dalam keadaan koma. Ia masih dirawat intensif oleh Jean.

Suatu hari malam hari di sekolah mereka terdengar suara gaduh dari halaman depan. Seperti seseorang jatuh dari langit. Dentuman keras 2 kali terdengar.

Hank, Mystique dan Professor keluar dari kamarnya. Beberapa orang murid keluar. Hank lalu menyuruh mereka masuk. Hank dan Mystique keluar dan melihat dua orang terbaring di halaman sekolah terlihat pingsan. Mereka mendekat dan melihat luka yang ada di kepalanya menyembuh sendiri. Mereka sepasang. Wanita dan pria. Wajahnya sangat mirip. Hank dan Mystique membantu mereka ke laboratorium. Charles mencoba menyembukan mereka. Ia menyentuh kepala mereka. Tapi Charles sama sekali tidak bisa membaca pikiran mereka. Begitu juga dengan Jean.

"Ini aneh..." Kata Jean dengan memasang wajah keheranan.

Detak jantung mereka makin lama makin cepat dan akhirnya mereka bangun bersamaan dan langsung terduduk, mengagetkan semua orang yg ada disitu.

Mereka memandang satu sama lain.

"Kau tak apa apa?" Tanya si cowok. Si cewek hanya mengangguk dan berdiri.

Mereka memandang orang orang yg ada disekelilingnya. Si cewek melihat Xavier dan Jean bergantian.

"Siapa kalian?" Tanya Charles

"Ada dua orang telekenesis disini selain aku. Mengapa kau tidak membaca saja pikiranku?" Ucap Cewek

"We cant." Jawab Jean.

"So. Stop trying read my mind. Atau kau akan merasa kesakitan." Ucap si cewek. Semua orang yg ada disitu bingung.

"Im Jeanne Marie. Beaubier. Dan ini saudara ku. Jean Paul."

"Bagaimana kau bisa kesini?" Tanya Mystique

Jeanne Marie dan Jean Paul memandang satu sama lain. Jeanne Marie memandang sekitar dan matanya terhenti di tubuh Alex.

"Alex?" Jeanne Marie pun mendekat.

"Do you know him?" Tanya Mystique. Jeanne Marie tidak menggubrisnya dan mendekat ke Alex.

"What happened to him?" Ia melihat Alex dengan sedih.

"Dia terkena ledakan satu tahun lalu." Ucap Hank.

"Dan sampai sekarang ia belum sembuh?"

"Gampang kau bicara. Kau tak tahu seberapa dekat Alex dg ledakan itu." Ucap Hank.

Jeanne Marie menatap Hank. Ia beralih lagi ke Alex. Ia menyentuh tangan Alex. Aliran merah pun keluar dari tangannya dan masuk ketubuh Alex. Luka luka dan lebam Alex pun perlahan menghilang.

Jean dan Xavier melongo.

Alex pun terbangun. Tangannya langsung memegang erat tangan Jeanne Marie. Ia kaget.

"Jeanne Marie?" Ucapnya dan duduk. Ia menatap Jeanne Marie tak percaya. Memegang kedua pipinya.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa saling kenal?" Ucap Hank.

DI RUANG XAVIER

"Aku baru tahu aku memiliki kembaran beberapa hari lalu. Dulu kita dipisahkan waktu kecil. Aku baru tahu aku memiliki kekuatan saat aku berumur 13 tahun, saat aku ingin bunuh diri, aku bukannya jatuh tapi malah terbang." Ucap Jean Paul yang berada di hadapan Professor Xavier. Diruangan itu ada Professor Xavier, Hank, Raven, Jean, Scott, Storm, Alex, Kurt dan Psylocke.

"Dan kau?" Tanya Xavier. Jeanne Marie hanya menatap Professor Xavier.

"Dia lebih kuat dari aku." Charles masih memandang Jeanne.

"Kau benar benar penasaran dengan ku ya Professor? Sampai kau mencoba berulang kali memasuki pikiran ku." Ucap Jeanne Marie.

Charles terpesona.

"Impresive."

"Kami memiliki kekuatan yang sama. Kami bisa mengobati luka kami, kami kuat, kami bisa terbang. Tapi yang seperti dikatakan Jean Paul. Aku lebih kuat darinya." Ucap Jeanne Marie.

"Realy?"

"Aku bisa menutup pikiran orang supaya tidak bisa dibaca pikirannya oleh para telepath dan telekenesis lain. Seperti mu dan Jean. Dalam kasus ini, aku menghalangi kalian memasuki pikiran Jean Paul." Ucap Jeanne Marie.

"Good." Ucap Hank.

"Aku bisa menyembuhkan orang lain dengan kekuatan ku." Ucapnya dan matanya menuju Alex."

"Exelent."

"Dan aku bisa mengetahui masalalu.".

"Great."

Jeanne Marie masih memandang Charles.

"Kau tidak bisa menutup pikiran mu pada ku Professor."

Charles tertawa.

"Apa yang membawa mu kemari?" Tanya Raven.

Jeanne Marie dan Jean Paul berpandangan. Jeanne Marie berdiri. Ia menghadap dinding dan mengibas tangannya. Mengeluarkan asap putih. Dan didalamnya terlihat seperti cuplikan kejadian yang dialamu Jeanne Marie.

Disana terlihat Jeanne Marie dan Jean Paul sedang berjalan. Hingga ada seseorang yang mencegat lalu menyerangnya. Jeanne Marie dan Jean Paul melawannya dengan kekuatan super. Hingga mereka terbang dan bertengkar diudara. Saat Jeanne Marie dan Jean Paul mulai kehabisan nafas karena sudah mendekati atmospher bumi. Musuh dia malah mengangkat mereka ke angkasa. Mereka mulai kehilangan kesadaran. Musuh nya pun langsung menjatuhkan mereka. Dan mereka terlihat akan jatuh ke sebuah lapangan dan kepulan asap itu menghilang.

"Oh my god." Ucap Jean.

"Wow. Sangat beruntung kau masih hidup saat kau jatuh dari ketinggian segitu" Ucap Scott.

Jeanne Marie mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Aku pernah melihat dia sedang membuntuti ku. Dari aku berumur 13 tahun." Ucap Jean Paul.

"Yang aku tahu dia Vulcan. Dia seorang mutan yang dapat memanipulasi kekuatan mutan lain. Ia tidak tinggal dibumi. Ia tinggal disuatu planet yang dinamai Ogures."

"Apa yang ia inginkan dari mu?" Tanya Charles.

"Kekuatan ku."

"Jika dia ingin kekuatan mu. Kenapa tidak mengambil kekuatan mu dari dulu?"

"Kekuatan ku tak akan full jika kembaran ku tak ada disamping ku. Begitu juga dengannya. Ia ingin mengambil kekuatan ku untuk di manipulasi dan mengirimnya kepasukan mereka untuk menguasai dunia." Ucap Jeanne Marie.

Charles terdiam dan berfikir.

"Untuk apa ia ingin menguasai dunia? Para mutan dan manusia telah berhubungan baik setelah kejadian tahun lalu?" Ucap Mystique

"Tidak dimata Vulcan."

Lagi lagi Jeanne Marie mengeluarkan kepulan asap putih dari tangannya. Disana terlihat masa masa tahun 1800an.

"200 tahun sebelum masa kebangkitan Apocalypse yang kemarin kalian hadapi, ia pernah bangkit. Dengan 4 pengikut setianya." Ucap Jeanne Marie sambil menatap Storm dan Psylocke bergantian.

"Spyne, Psynapse, Foxbat dan Gauntlet. The four horsemen pada masa itu. Salah satunya, Foxbat yang menikah dengan seorang manusia dan memberikan keturunan sampai pada seorang wanita bernama Kelly Hemingway."

"Kelly Hemingway... Nampaknya tidak asing.." ucap Alex sambil mengingat sesuatu.

"Kelly Hemingway menikah dengan seorang laki laki dan memiliki seorang putra..."

Saat itu terlihat Kelly Hemingway sedang memomong anak dan disampingnya terlihat seorang pria yang tidak asing bagi Alex dan Scott.

"Dad?" ucap Scott.

"Gabriel Summers."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Ucap Scott tak percaya

"Kau bisa tanyakan ayahmu saat belum kenal dengan ibumu." Ucap Jeanne Paul.

"Nampaknya Gabriel menjadi keturunan terakhir Foxbat. Ia pun menjadi reinkarnasi dari Foxbat dan mencoba membangkitkan Apocalypse dan mencari pasukan sebanyak mungkin untuk menjalankan misinya tersebut."

"Tak mungkin. Kami sudah mengalahkannya..." Ucap Charles.

"Kau hanya mengalahkannya. Bukan membunuhnya. Apocalypse ditakdirkan tidak bisa mati. Sekalipun ia mati, cepat atau lambat ia akan bangkit dari tidur panjangnya tersebut."

Charles terlihat seperti memutar otak.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan professor?" Tanya Hank.

"Kita rekrut mutan lain sebelum mereka di rekrut oleh Volcan." Ucap Charles.

Asap itu pun menghilang kembali.

"Kau punya kenalan mutan kan?" Tanya Charles pada si kembar Beaubier. Mereka saling berpandangan dan tersenyum.

Masih diruangan Charles, Jean Paul menunjukan gunung berapi aktif di Indonesia. Ia memperlihatkan pada Nightcrawler. Mystique yang menyadari apa rencana Beaubier bersaudara pun protes.

"Kau berencana kesana? Dengan Kurt?" Tanya Mystique.

"Dia akan baik baik saja Raven." Ucap Charles.

"Ya tapi itu salah satu gunung berapi teraktif didunia." Ucapnya.

Jeanne Marie dan Kurt sudah berdiri untuk berpindah.

"Tenang. Aku akan menjaga anak mu." Ucap Jeanne Marie dan membuat semuanya terdiam.

"What?" Ucap Hank tak percaya, begitu juga Charles dan Kurt.

"Ayo Kurt." Ajak Jeanne Marie. Kurt menatap Raven dengan perasaan kecewa. Kurt, Jeanne Marie dan Jean Paul pun menghilang.

Mereka sampai disebuah gunung berapi. Mereka dapat merasakan panasnya magma yang ada di tengah gunung itu. Dari kejauhan ia melihat seseorang sedang bertapa di hadapan magma magma yang sedang bergejolak.

"Amara Aquilla..." Panggil Jean Paul. Magma yg ada didepan wanita itu pun berhenti bergejolak. Wanita yg bernama Amara itu tersenyum dan berlari mendekati Jean Paul dan memulai berbicara.

Jeanne Marie melihat Kurt yang sedang kebingungan. Ia menghampirinya.

"She's my mom?" ucap Kurt tak percaya dan matanya memancarkan kekecewaan.

"Tapi... Kenapa... Bisa..." ucap Kurt.

Lagi lagi Jeanne Marie mengeluarkan asap putih dan memperlihatkan adegan demi adegan kehidupan Raven. Dan bertemu dengan seorang mutan bernama Azazel yg memiliki kekuatan teleportasi dan memiliki ekor. Sama seperti Kurt. Kepulan itu pun menghilang.

"Kenapa ia tidak memberitahu ku?" Ucap Kurt.

"Aku rasa aku tidak berhak menceritakan itu padamu.." Ucap Jeanne Marie.

"Jeanne..." panggil Jean Paul. Jean Paul dan Amara Aquilla mendekat. Amara dan Jeanne Marie pun berpelukan. Amara melirik Kurt dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Jeanne Marie mengankat satu alisnya dan tertawa.

"Baiklah. Bisakah kalian berkenalan di tempat lain? Aku merasa kepanasan disini." Ucap Jeanne Marie.

Kurt tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Amara dan Jeanne Marie. Jeanne Marie menggandeng tangan Jean Paul yang juga menggandeng Amara. Mereka membuat formasi lingkaran dan tak lama mereka menghilang.

Mereka sudah kembali di Charles Mansion. Professor Charles mendekat. Begitu juga dengan Hank dan Raven.

"Welcome..." Sapa Professor Charles hangat dan menjabat tangan Amara yang disambut dengan baik.

Raven mendekat pada Kurt dan mencoba berbicara dengannya.

"Kurt..."

Kurt hanya mengankat tangannya dan menepis tangan Raven dari bahunya lalu berjalan menjauh dari ruangan itu.

Raven melihat kearah Jeanne Marie dengan kesal.

"So. Apa yang kita punya disini.." Tanya Professor Charles.

Jeanne Marie dan Amara saling berpandangan. Lalu Amara melihat api yang ada di lilin tepat diatas meja Professor Charles.

"Ahhh. Biar ku tebak... memanipulasi Api?" Tebak Scott. Amara menaikan satu alisnya.

Ia 'mengambil' api dari lilin dan sekarang api itu berada tepat didepan Scott. Lama lama api itu berubah menjadi cairan. Cairan merah. Magma. Magma gunung berapi. Amara melepaskan magma itu tepat di depan wajah Scott dan jatuh di tengah tengah kaki Scott dan langsung menembus lantai.

"Impresive.." Ucap Scott sambil menelah ludahnya sendiri.

Orang yg ada disana hanya tersenyum menahan tawa, terkecuali Raven.

Raven pun berjalan keluar dari ruangan professor Charles dan membanting pintu. Cukup membuat semua orang kaget,

TO BE CONTINUE


	2. Familly Reunites

Kurt sedang berada di atap mansion. Pandangannya lurus kedepan. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Rasa rasanya ia mengingat masa lalu. Saat ia sedang menjalani sirkus di Athena, ia melihat sosok wanita yang sangat menawan dan memandanginya dengan penuh makna. Ya. Itu Raven. Ibunya. Selama ini Raven memang membuntutinya. Bahkan melindunginya.

Saat kejadian di Athena, Afrika, China, dan Amerika. Sosok Raven dengan berbagai macam bentuk datang untuk menyelamatkannya.

Tak lama Jeanne Marie terlihat terbang dan mendekati Kurt. Ia duduk disamping Kurt. Mereka saling terdiam. Jeanne Marie tersenyum simpul.

"Kau bisa menayakan apapun yg ingin aku tanyakan Kurt." Ucap Jeanne Marie.

Kurt menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku tak mengerti.." Ucap Kurt.

"Suatu saat kau akan mengerti." Jawab Jeanne Marie dengan hangat. Matanya masih memandang langit luas.

"Bisa kau menunjukannya?" Tanya Kurt.

"Menunjukan apa?"

"Menunjukan kebenaran tentang aku dan dia." Mohon Kurt.

Jeanne Marie menghela nafas dan tersenyum manis pada Kurt.

"Seperti yang aku bilang. Aku tidak berhak menceritakan itu pada mu."

Kali ini Kurt yang menghela nafas.

"Yang aku tau ia sangat menyayangi mu." Ucap Jeanne Marie.

"Menyayangi seperti apa kalau ia meninggalkan ku sendirian?" Ucap Kurt sambil memandang mata Jeanne Marie. Jeanne Marie dapat merasakan kepedihan yg ada di hati Kurt.

Tak lama Raven naik ke atap mansion. Ia di belakang Kurt. Jeanne Marie yg mengerti situasi pun hendak pergi.

"Kau mau kemana.." Ucap Kurt. Jeanne Marie pun tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan Raven dan Kurt. Kurt melihat Raven berdiri disana. Dengan mata yg sedikit berair. Entah apa yg harus di rasakan Kurt. Ia bahagia, kesal, kecewa, senang, sedih. Raven duduk disamping Kurt. Kurt membalikan badannya. Raven menghela nafas.

"Kau bisa menanyakan apapun yg ingin kau tanyakan sekarang." Ucap Raven sambil memandang langit luas.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Kurt membelakangi Raven.

Sekali Raven menghela nafas dan mulai bercerita.

"Beberapa tahun lalu. Tahun tahun pertama X Men di mulai. Aku, Charles, Erik, Hank, Alex..." Belum selesai bicara Kurt memotong.

"Langsung ke poin saja." Kata Kurt.

"Kami mencoba menghentikan orang yg mencoba memulai perang dunia ke 3. Sebastian Shaw. Beserta kawanannya. Emma Frost, Angel, Riptide, dan Azazel. Setelah pertempuran yang kami hadapi, dengan ketidakpahaman ku pada Charles dan kalahnya Shaw. Erik mengajak teman temannya untuk bergabung. Aku pun ikut bergabung dengannya."

Kurt masih terdiam. Raven melanjutkan.

"Azazel berasal dari sebuah planet bernama Cheyarafim. Dia salah satu leader dari kelompok yang bernama Nayaphem. Ia dan kelompoknya kalah dalam suatu pertempuran dan haris tinggal dibumi. Dan ia menjadi anggota The Hell Fire Club bersama ku dan beberapa mutant lain."

Raven mengambil nafas sejenak.

"Setelah kebersamaan kita. Aku dan Azazel terikat sebuah hubungan. Hubungan yang sangat romantis." Raven menerawang masa lalu yg indah dengan Azazel.

"Ia selalu membawa ku ketempat tempat menakjubkan. Ia seorang teleportasi. Sama seperti mu. Hingga suatu saat aku melahirkan seorang anak. Berperawakan seperti aku, biru. Dan kekuatannya sama seperti ayahnya."

Kurt menahan perasaannya.

"Suatu hari saat aku habis jalan jalan sore dengan mu dan Azazel. Sekelompok mutant dari kelompok Azazel yang terdahulu mendatangi kami dan memaksa Azazel untuk kembali ke Cheyarafim. Azazel menolak karena ia dan aku baru saja dikarunia mu. Mereka marah dan mengejar kami." Kali ini Raven yg menahan perasaannya.

"Aku sudah berada di sebuah jembatan. Azazel masih berusaha menahan pasukan itu. Namun ada satu pasukan yang membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan dan menjatuhkan mu ke sungai. Untung saja Azazel berhasil menangkap mu dan memindahkanmu ke aliran air yang lebih rendah arusnya." Air mata Raven mulai menetes.

"Aku melihatmu ditemukan oleh seorang warga. Dan aku fikir ini untuk kebaikanmu. Supaya kau bisa hidup tenang. Supaya kau tidak di incar oleh pasukan Neyaphem. "

Kurt menghela nafas dan membalikan badannya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Azazel?"

Raven memandang mata anaknya dengan penuh kasih dan tersenyum.

"Sejak kejadian itu aku tak pernah mendengar kabar apapun darinya. Namun saat aku sedang melacak keberadaan Trask beberapa tahun lalu. Aku melihatnya."

Mata Kurt memancarkan rasa penasaran.

"Ia sudah mati. Di tangan Trask. Untuk di jadikan eksperimen. Begitu juga dengan Riptide dan Emma."

Raven pun menumpahkan kesedihannya.

"Aku masih tidak bisa melupakan senyuman terakhirnya pada ku."

Raven mencoba tegar.

"Kau adalah satu satunya alasan ku untuk tetap tinggal disini..."

Ucap Raven memandang Kurt penuh kasih sayang.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya jadi ku. Di perlakukan seperti penjahat karena penampilan ku seperti ini. Diperlakukan bagai badut sirkus. Mendapatkan siksaan setiap hari. Yg aku bisa lakukan tiap hari hanyalah berdoa dalam sebuah peti yg mengurungku tiap hari."

Kurt menerawang ke depan lalu berdiri.

"Aku tidak seharusnya tahu tentang ini..." Ucap Kurt dan pergi dengan teleportasinya.

KEESOKAN HARINYA

Jeanne Marie, Jean Paul dan Scott Summers berjalan di tengah tengah universitas Harvard. Salah satu universitas terkemuka didunia yang melahirkan manusia manusia jenius.

"Dia sangat pintar. Dia masih berusia 18 tahun namun sudah mendapat gelar doktor science."

Ucap Jeanne Marie sambil berjalan menyelusuri koridor kampus.

"Saat ia berumur 10 tahun ia berhasil masuk MIT. Umur 15 ia mulai kuliah di harvard dan mendapatkan beberapa gelar karena kepintarannya. "

Mereka sampai diruang laboratorium. Seorang lelaki tampan sedang melakukan sebuah eksperimen dan memutar badannya saat mengetahui ada orang di lab nya.

"Quentin Quire.." Sapa Jeanne Marie.

"Jeanne Marie?" Ujar lelaki itu. Jeanne Marie tersenyum.

"Hei Q."

SIANG HARI

Jeanne Marie, Jean Paul, Quentin Quirre dan Scott Summers mendatangi sebuah apartment. Scott memencet bell apartementnya. Lalu seorang wanita membukakaan pintu.

"Hey whatsupp." Sapa cewek itu sambil mengunyah permen karet. Ia adalah Wanda Maximoff. Kakak kandung Peter.

SELANJUTNYA

Mereka sampai ke sebuah bar. Mereka melihat seorang cowok sedang menghipnotis seorang kaya raya untuk mendapatkan sejumlah uang. Sampai saat Jeanne Marie menepuk pundaknya.

Ia adalah Remy Lebeau.

SELANJUTNYA

Mereka mendatangi kebun binatang dan melihat seorang wanita sedang mengelus elus seekor singa yang ada di pangkuannya.

Ia Danielle Moonstar.

MALAM HARI DI MANSION X

Charles, Raven, Hank berada di sebuah aula bersama murid murid lain. Peter, Elizabeth, Ororoe, Alex, Colossus, Rogue, Sean, Angel, Bobby, Warren, Kitty, John dan beberapa murid lainnya.

Hingga Jeanne Marie, Jean Paul dan Scott Summers datang membuka pintu. Charles memandang Jeanne Marie. Ia tersenyum.

"Meet your new student Charles..."

Masuk lah Quentin Quire, Wanda Maximoff, Remy Lebeau dan Danielle Moonstar.

"Wanda?" Peter melihat kakanya dan tersenyum. Menghampirinya dengan cepat lalu memeluk kakaknya.

"Peter? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Wanda sambil melepaskan pelukan adiknya itu.

"Menyelamatkan dunia ku pikir.." Jawab Peter santai.

"Okeee. Sekarang kita seperti reuni keluarga? Jeanne Marie dan Jean Paul. Alex dan Scott. Raven dan Kurt. Sekarang Peter dan Wanda." Ucap sinis Bobby meledek.

MASIH DI AULA

"Sekarang aku akan membentuk sebuah kelompok. Kelompok untuk melatih kekompakan kalian. Untuk mengerti kekuatan kalian. Melengkapi satu sama lain." Ucap Charles yg ada di kursi rodanya dan di sebelah kanan kirinya lengkap Hank dan Raven.

"Kalian harus mempunyai nama pahlawan.." Ucap Hank.

Murid murid pun mulai bersuara. Menyampaikan aspirasi nama mereka. Sean yg merasa terganggu pun berteriak pendek yg lalu mendiamkan teman temannya.

Charles berterima kasih dengan Sean dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Im Professor X.."

"Im Mystique."

"Im Beast..."

Quentinn menahan tawa.

"Nama pahlawan macam apa itu? Memang apa yg membuat mu dipanggil Beast?" Tanya Q sambil menahan tawa. Hank tersenyum melepas kacamatanya dan merubah dirinya menjadi Beast dan mengaum keras. Q terdiam.

"Oke.. I got it."

Professor X menoleh ke murid muridnya.

"Pheonix." Ucap Jean Grey.

"Cyclops." Ucap Scott

"Havoc." Ucap Alex

"Storm." Ucap Ororoe

"Psylocke." Ucap Elizabeth.

"Im better be Quicksilver." Ucap Peter sambil tersenyum.

"Scarlett Witch." Ucap Wanda.

"Gambit." Ucap Remy

"Shadow Cat." Ucap Kitty

"Iceman." Ucap Bobby

"Rogue." Ucap Marie.

"Nampaknya nama Angel sudah pantas untukku." Jawab Angel.

"Tadinya aku ingin nama itu. Tapi.. aku fikir Archangel." Jawab Warren.

"Magma." Ucap Amara

"Mirage" Jawab Danielle

"Omega." Ucap Quentin

"Im obviosly Banshee." Jawab Sean.

"Im Northstar." Ucap Jean Paul.

"Dan Aku Aurora." Jawab Jeanne Marie mengakhiri perkenalan nama pahlawan.

"Okey." Belum sempat Professor bicara. Pintu mansion teketuk dari luar. Aurora tersenyum.

"Well. Adik bungsumu datang untuk bergabung dengan kita." Ucap Aurora tersenyum pada Scarlett Witch dan Quicksilver. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan.

Mystique pun keluar untuk membukakan pintu. Ia kembali masuk dengan dua orang.

"Meet your new friend guys." Kata Mystique sambil tersenyum.

Masuk lah seorang cewek dan seorang cowok dan cewek. Calvin Rankin dan Lorna Dane Lensherr.

"Hey. Im Calvin. Just call me Mimic."

Quicksilver tertawa.

"Mimic? Nama macam apa itu?" Kata Quicksilver meledek. Mimic pun mendekati Quicksilver secepat dirinya. Ia kaget.

"Thats why people call me Mimic." Ucap Mimic.

"Im Lorna Maximoff. Call me Polaris." Ucap Polaris sambil tersenyum pada kedua kakanya.

"Kau datang tepat waktu. Kita baru saja akan membagikan kelompok." Ucap Professor X dan menuju tengah tengah aula

"Oke, kalian akan aku bagi 3 kelompok. 1 kelompok akan dipimpin salah satu dari pengajar disini. Mystique, Beast dan... Wolverine." Ucap Professor X lalu tak lama Wolverine datang lengkap dengan cerutunya. Beberapa murid tepuk tangan. Rogue bahkan memeluknya.

"Aku dan Rogue akan menjadi juri.." Ucap Professor X.

"Kelompok 1. Mystique. Pheonix, Cyclops, Storm, Angel, Scarlett, Pyro dan Banshee."

Nama nama keompok satu pun berkumpul di ujung ruangan.

"Kelompok 2. Beast, Aurora, Havoc, Northstar. Nightcrawler, Quicksilver. Mirage and Mimic."

"Kelompok 3. Wolverine, Omega, Magma, Colossus, Archangel, Shadowcat, Iceman, dan Polaris."

Mereka sudah berdiri sesuai kelompok mereka masing masing. Memandang satu sama lain. Bukan pandangan benci. Melainkan pandangan ingin mendapatkan kemenangan.

Mereka pun berpencar. Mencari posisi masing masing untuk mempertahankan tempatnya.

Professor Charles dan Rogue sudah bersiap keluar.

"Lets Begin.." Ucap Professor dan pintu sudah mulai menutup. Ruangan Cerebro sudah gelap. Petir sudah menyambar kesana kemari.


End file.
